The disclosure relates to a system for data storage, among other things, and in particular, a rack-mounted storage system for network data storage using hash mapping and redundancy.
Demand for storage capacity is on the rise. Current databases and virtual storage systems are generally capable of holding large amounts of data. With the rising demand of storage capacity, manageability, performance and reliable accessibility of data in the database are becoming essential. However, to date, current database and memory volume management of physical storage from multiple network storage devices using a single virtual storage are not intelligently managed, slower than needed, and not sufficiently reliable for efficient data center applications.